ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerf Warfare (2014-Present) Series
Nerf Warfare is a Series that focuses on Task Force 141 Soldier and Protagonist, Captain Daniel, who is in the middle of a war while he is finding a way to stop this war which is aka World War 3. A prequel set 3 Years before the main series events, named Captain Daniel, will take place in September-October 2011, will encounter Ghost Ops and Their Leader Ghost, who will serve as the primary antagonist of the Captain Daniel Solo Film. Cameron Redding will reprise his role as Captain Daniel in The Captain Daniel Solo Film, also we Even though Buzzbee is not Nerf we might use just two or maybe a few. Captain Daniel Prequel: Fall 2018: Mysterious Enemies First Era Phase 1: 2014: The War Begins Phase 2: 2015: Daniel, Ryan, and Stone Phase 3: 2015: Negotiation Phase 4: 2015: Stone's Betrayal Phase 5: 2015: Insurgents Phase 6: 2016: Safe House 2006 Phase 7: 2016: T.A.C Squad Phase 8: 2016: Shootout Phase: 9: 2016: Daniel V Mary Phase 10: 2016: Always Accountable Phase 11: 2017: East Phase 12: 2017: Crossed Phase 13: 2017: Claimers Phase 14: 2017: Twice as Far Phase 15: 2017: Something To Fear Phase 16: 2018: Last Day on Earth Phase 17: 2018: Visit Phase 18: 2018: Unknown Stranger Phase 19: 2018: March To War Phase 20 Part 1: 2018: All Out War Part 1 Phase 20 Part 2: 2019: All Out War Part 2 Phase 21: 2019: A New Beginning Phase 22: 2019: What we Become Phase 23: 2019: Lines we Cross Phase 24: 2019: Daniel and Mary Second Era Phase 25: 2020: Days Gone Bye Phase 26: 2020: Ghost Ops Phase 27: 2020: GHOSTS OPS NOT FAR Phase 28: 2020: Ghost Phase 29: 2021: Escape Phase 30: 2021: Daniel Vs Trevor Phase 31: 2021: Strangers Phase 32: 2021: Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad Crossover Event Part 1 Phase 33: 2022: Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad Crossover Event Part 2 Phase 34: 2022: Phase 35: 2022 Phase 36: 2022 Phase 37: 2023 Phase 38: 2023 Phase 39: 2023 Phase 40: 2023 Main Cast: Cameron Redding: Captain Daniel : Captain of Task Force 141, Protagonist of Series, and Major Stone's Second in Command. His Sidearm is a Nerf-N Strike Elite Firestrike, due to it's High Power and Accuracy. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Walking Dead Protagonist Rick Grimes. Captain Daniel will also Crossover with Other Nerf Channels and Series as well sometime in the future. Cortez Eilerts: Lieutenant Ryan: Major Stone's Third in Command and Secondary Protagonist of Series. He Left the team to work in Alaska. His Sidearm is the Zombie Strike Sidestrike. He Serves as The Nerf Warfare Version of Carl Grimes. Art Eilerts: Major Stone: Major of Task Force 141, Daniel and Ryan's Boss, and the Quaternary Antagonist of the series. He got Killed in Colorado during the War. His Sidearm was the Maverick Rev-6. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Dutch Van Der Linde from Red Dead Redemption. Mary Browning: Colonel Mary Perkins: Colonel of Task Force 141, Head Leader of Task Force 141, Daniel, Ryan, and Stone's Mentor, and The Big Bad Primary Antagonist of the Series as a whole, due to her starting the war, plus siding with the enemy. Her Sidearm is The Zombie Strike Hammershot. She serves as The Nerf Warfare Version of Negan from The Walking Dead, and yes she will be carrying a Bat in later episodes also........ Supporting Cast: Jesse Titus: Trevor: a Crossbow Wielding Survivor of the war, Member of the Claimers and Ex-Task Force 141 Soldier, and the Secondary Antagonist of Phase 13 and 15, and an Anti-Hero for the rest of the series, as he joins Daniel to overthrow Colonel Mary Perkins. He Carries the Zombie Strike Dreadbolt. He serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Walking Dead Character Dwight, who is a member of the Saviors and joins Rick to overthrow Negan, which is what Phase 17 through Phase 20 Part 1 and Part 2 is about. Danny Browning: Daryl: Leader of The Claimers and the Primary Antagonist of Phase 13 and the unseen antagonist of Phase 11 and 12. Overall, he serves as the Tertiary Antagonist of the series. He serves as the Nerf Warfare version of Joe, Leader of the Claimers in the Walking Dead. No Pun Intended......... TBA: Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Hoyt: Mary's Second in Command, and Lieutenant Colonel of Task Force 141, who serves as the unseen primary antagonist of Phase 16 and 17, but he appears in Phase 18, while he serves as the secondary antagonist of Phase 19 and Phase 20 Part 1 and Part 2. He Serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of Simon, Right Hand Man of Negan in The Walking Dead, and John Seed in Far Cry 5. TBA: Ghost: The Mysterious but brutally dangerous leader of Ghost Ops, who if you don't follow by his rules you die instantly, wither it be Nerf Gun, Melee Weapon, or mentally tortured till the brink of death. He serves as the secondary primary antagonist of the series, alongside Colonel Mary Perkins and also serves as the primary antagonist of Captain Daniel's Prequel, in which Captain Daniel will know of his existence and he will get captured. He is the Nerf Warfare Version of Jacob Seed from Far Cry 5 and Walking Dead Character The Governor. Antagonistic Factions: Insurgents: a group of raiders and the Primary Antagonists of Phases 1-4. They Serve as the Sixth Antagonists of the series. They serve as the Nerf Warfare version of The Group called The Living aka Dave and Tony's Group in the Walking Dead. Allegiants: a group of Elite Soldiers and the Primary Antagonists of Phases 5-7. They Serve as the Quinary Antagonists of the series. They serves as the Nerf Warfare Version of The Woodbury Army from the Walking Dead. T.A.C Squad: a group of Elite Soldiers and The Primary Antagonists of Phases 8-10. They serve as the Quaternary antagonists of the series. They Serve as the Nerf Warfare version of The Wolves from The Walking Dead Show. Claimers: a Group of Scavengers and The Primary Antagonists of Phases 11-13. They serves as the tertiary antagonists of the series. They are The Nerf Warfare version of the Walking Dead group of the same name. Brown's Lake Community: a Group of Scavengers and they serve as the main antagonists of the 1st crossover event with Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad. They reside the Stone Park Outside of Downtown Sioux City, and the group number is around 15 People. Their Leader is Paul Monroe. Ghost Ops: The Mysterious Group of Black Ops Military Soldiers who serve as the Neighboring Allies of Task Force 141 and they serve as the secondary antagonists of the series. They also have the second highest group number of 50,000 Soldiers, making them the second most dangerous threat in the series as a whole, behind Task Force 141. But Due to some groups taking outs some of the members of Ghost Ops, Their Numbers are down to 30,000, currently. Task Force 141: a Group of Dangerous Elite Soldiers Under the Command of Colonel Mary Perkins and The Primary Antagonists of Phase 4-Present, plus the Main Antagonists of the series, Overall. They were also the Bigger Good Faction in the beginning of the series until after Stone's Betrayal against Daniel in Phase 4, turning them into the true big bad main antagonists of the series. They serve as the The Nerf Warfare Version of Negan's Group, The Saviors from the Walking Dead. They have a number of 600,000 Soldiers in the prequel and there are 400,000 Soldiers in the main series currently, making them the most dangerous threat in the whole series as a whole. Hero Factions: Nerf Squad: A Group of Elite Soldiers who team up with Elite Nerf Strike, Killing Hunter YT, and Captain Daniel Agent Iceman: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins in the future. He will appear also in one of the Future Crossover Episodes. Played by Eric Kousky of PDK Films. Agent Erikson: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins in the future. He will appear also in one of the Future Crossover Episodes. Played by Paul Kousky of PDK Films. Agent Natalie Wilson: Agent/Soldier of Nerf Squad and one of the protagonists of The Nerf Squad Series by PDK Films, who will appear to help Captain Daniel fight Colonel Mary Perkins in the future. she will appear also in the upcoming crossover named Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad. Played by Paul's Sister Anna Kousky. Other Nerf Squad Members have still to be confirmed to be in the crossover event, and Paul's current friends in San Diego will play Task Force 141's Soldiers in a upcoming battle in the crossover. Killing Hunter YT: a group of kid soldiers who are set to appear alongside Elite Nerf Strike, Captain Daniel, and PDK Films. Agent Hunter: The Titular Main Protagonist who support PDK Films and Captain Daniel against the Browns Lake Community Leader Paul Monroe. Other Members are yet to be confirmed. Elite Nerf Strike: Oliver: a Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the N-Strike Modulus Nerf Weaponry. Star: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who is the Nerf Rebelle Archer of the Team. John: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the N-Strike Elite Weaponry. Mitch: A Member of Elite Nerf Strike who sports the Nerf Mega Weaponry. Agent Aaron: Leader of Elite Nerf Strike. Played By Aaron Esser Himself. Mentioned Groups: EstucheFiy CaCox97 Oddest of The Odd RackaRacka Crossover Villains: Blaze: a Nerfer Who carries the Nerf Apollo who serves as the main antagonist of Aaron Esser's First Installment of Nerf Elite Strike. He will return in future episodes of Nerf Warfare due to the series being connected to the other Nerf Series, and also he and Damon are allies of Colonel Mary Perkins, Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt, and Ghost Ops Leader, Ghost. Damon: A Nerfer Who wields the Nerf Rival Zeus and serves as the Main Antagonist of Aaron Esser's Second Installment of Nerf Elite Strike called: Nerf Elite Strike: Arsenal. He will return in future episodes of Nerf Warfare, along with Blaze, due to the series being connected to the other Nerf Series, also he and Blaze are allies of Colonel Mary Perkins, Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt, and Ghost Ops Leader, Ghost. Rob: Daryl's Former Right Hand Man and Second in Command, Ex-Claimer Member turned Leader and Founder of The Brown's Lake Community, and the Main Antagonist of The Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad Crossover. Paul Monroe: The Scout of The Brown's Lake Community and a Anti-Hero in the Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad Crossover. He is also a important character later on in the series. Preacher: Paul's Right Hand Man and Second in Command and Survivor having archery experience before the war, takes Trevor's Dreadbolt for a couple minutes until Captain Daniel shoots him with his Nerf Mega Magnus and he kills him. he serves as the secondary antagonist of the Nerf Warfare/Nerf Squad Crossover. He gets killed by Daniel. Nerf Blasters and Melee Weapons: Pistols: N-Strike Elite Firstrike: A High Accurate and Powerful One Shot Laser Sight Pistol and Captain Daniel's Sidearm of Choice Zombie Strike Sidestrike: Lieutenant Ryan's Main Sidearm N-Strike Snapfire: a One Shot Type Skeleton Pistol and Daryl's Sidearm N-Strike Nitefinder: One of Task Force 141's Main Sidearms Nerf Jolt: The Elite Verison is Captain Daniel's Backup Pistol and The Original Orange one is used by Task Force 141 Spys Nerf Triad EX-3: A Three Shot Pistol Used by Daniel sometimes in the series. It is also one of Task Force 141's Main Sidearms along with the NiteFinder. Nerf Zombie Strike Fusefire: The Fusefire is a Nerf disc blaster that serves as Ghost's Current Sidearm. Nerf Vortex Vilgilon: The Vigilon is a single fire Nerf blaster that serves as Ghost's 2011 Sidearm when he first meets Daniel in The Captain Daniel Solo Film. He replaces it with the Fusefire in the present day. Revolvers: Zombie Strike Hammershot: a single action revolver and Colonel Mary Perkin's Duty Sidearm N-Strike Maverick Rev-6: Sgt Stone's Duty Sidearm, Daniel Carries it in memory of him currently alongside his Firestrike and Ryan's Sidestrike. Nerf Mega Cycloneshock: Lieutenant Colonel Derek Hoyt's Duty Sidearm Nerf Zombie Strike Double Strike: a two barreled revolver and Trevor's Sidearm Rifles: N-Strike Recon CS-6: A One Shot Long Rifle Based on The AR-15 Platform. Used by Captain Daniel in Phases 1-10 and is one of Task Force 141's Main Rifles N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35: A Pump Action Foregrip Nerf Gun used by The Insurgents and The Allegiants, Captain Daniel uses a one when he was captured. Mary Uses One in Phase 20. N-Strike Barricade Rev-10: A Semi Auto Rifle Used By Captain Daniel in Phase 10-14, One of Task Force 141's Rifles, and it is Used By Mary in The Finale. Nerf N-Strike Modulus Recon MK II: A Semi Auto Rifle like it's Brother the CS-6, it is equipped with a Holographic Sight and it is Daniel's Current Main Rifle. Nerf Mega Rotofury: Used in Mary in The Finale, then Daniel picks it up and uses it throughout the series. Nerf Mega Centurion: A Nerf Sniper Rifle with a Insta Kill, and it is Lieutenant Ryan's Main Weapon, until Mary Takes it and uses it in Both Parts of Phase 20, then Daniel uses it for the rest of the series. Nerf N-Strike Elite Spectre: A Semi Auto Nerf Gun That Daniel Takes off a Guard in Phase 5 and currently uses it. It is equipped with a Silencer and The Holographic Sight that Daniel uses on his Recon MK 2 Sometimes. Nerf Vortex Nitron: The Nitron is a automatic Nerf disc blaster, which serves as Ghost's Main Rifle. Nerf Ghost Ops Evader: Used By Ghost Ops and Captain Daniel. Buzzbee Hawk: A Bolt Action Dart Gun and Rob's Main Rifle Shotguns: Nerf Zombie Strike Sledgefire: The Sledgefire is a multi-shot blaster that fires three darts at once from a single shell and serves as Major Stone's Shotgun, until Captain Daniel Takes it and carries it in memory of him alongside with Stone's Maverick, Ryan's Sidestrike, and His Own Firestrike. Nerf N-Strike Elite Rough Cut: The Rough Cut is a blaster that is able to fire two darts at the same time, and it serves as Trevor's Shotgun. Heavy Weapons: N-Strike Vulcan EBF-25: A Heavy Nerf Turret Machine Gun Used by Mary in Phase 20 N-Strike Stampede ECS: Used By Trevor in Phase 20 N-Strike Titan AS-V.1: A Rocket Launcher Used by Captain Daniel in Part 2 of Phase 20 N-Strike ThunderBlast: A Grenade Launcher used by Mary in the finale. Melee Weapons: Battlemaster Mace: Used by Ghost, The Leader of the Ghost Ops, and it serves as his main weapon Combat Knife: Common Military Knife Used By Captain Daniel, Task Force 141 Members, Colonel Mary Perkins, and Various other Characters Misc Weapons: Nerf Zombie Strike Crossfire Bow: This Crossbow is the Claimers Main Crossbow, Captain Daniel Uses one till the end of Phase 20 Part 2. Nerf Zombie Strike Dreadbolt: This Crossbow is Trevor's Main Weapon, due to him being skilled with Archery skills. Nerf N-Strike Big Bad Bow: A Bow and Arrow Used By Daniel in Phases 1-10 Nerf N-Strike Blazin' Bow: Daniel's New Bow and Arrow after he loses his Crossfire Crossbow during Phase 20 Part 2 and he finds it on a scavenge run, until Preacher takes it from him and Aims it at him and Daniel abandons the bow after it runs out of ammo. Nerf 1995 Crossbow: Daniel's New Crossbow in Phase 30.